


Roommate

by Anki_Shai



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, In which Thranduil is a stuck up law student, M/M, Modern Era, Thorin is just Thorin, a little bit of angst, some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thranduil is a well-dressed, stuck up, lovesick young man and Thorin is just...He is just messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot because I've been meant to write a series of one-shots, so if any of you have some plot ideas they are very welcome!

Thranduil Oropherion prided himself of being an impeccable male, even at his young age he wore dark tailored suits that would complement his white skin and his long, blond hair. The young man had been raised to follow the rules and to create the rules, to be a leader, to always be ready to whatever the circumstances brought to him.

His life seemed this great scheme already pre-determined by his birth, there was nothing that would change his way to see the world or the future unfolding before him.

All of a sudden, Thorin Oakenshield came into the picture.

The young man wore a beard, his skin permanently tanned with unruly dark hair and deep blue eyes. He wore whatever was at hand in his wardrobe and his habits were not better than those of a trained monkey.

Thranduil hated the young man.  
He came to loathed him even more when soon the blond-haired man started noticing how bright those blue eyes were, or how the man’s smile seemed to brighten up his hole face or how he really did work up his body training with the football team.

But, what Thranduil hated the most was the fact he found adorable the bedhead Thorin wore every morning, walking around with sleepy eyes and huge yawns while searching for the cups and the coffee. Thranduil would usually be awake, dressed and ready to start his day by then and Thorin would spill coffee around, hit himself with the tables, ruffled his already unruly hair offering that breathtaking smile to Thranduil with a raspy good morning and a cup of late coffee he had just spilled before getting it right. And Thorin always got it right, right amount of bitterness and right amount of sweetness.

Thranduil could do nothing but hate his roommate for making him feel nervous, for making him tremble with anticipation whenever Thorin was near, for bringing a hoard of butterflies to Thranduil’s stomach whenever Thorin directed his breathtaking smile at him. Thranduil could do nothing but hate Thorin Oakenshield because he was too afraid to understand or to admit what he really was feeling was the heartbreaking touch of unrequited love.


End file.
